No More Running Around
by mad4r5
Summary: The Austin and Ally cast are in the midst of season 3 filming for the last episode EVER! Or so they think. Drama rises when relationships form and deform and what happens when the unexpected occurs? Featuring R5 and Raura and Auslly
1. The beginning of the end

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters of Austin and Ally. They belong to the creators Kevin and Heath. This is my very first Raura FanFic of many to come. I hope you enjoy! Comments and reviews are appreciated!**

 **LAURA'S P.O.V:**

We were all lounging around in Raini's dressing room. Ross, Calum, Raini and I were discussing the next scene we were going to shoot.

Raini: OMG! The Auslly shippers are going to flip when they see scene!

Me: I know! It's going to be so exciting to see their reactions!

Calum: I still can't believe this might be our last ever Austin and Ally shoot.

Today we were going to shoot the final episode for season 3. This might also be the last episode of Austin and Ally. We were both devastated that the show may be ending but happy to see what the future had in store for us.

Raini: Ross, you're being awfully quiet.

Ross: What? No. I'm trying to tweet to the fans! They're asking if Raura is a thing yet. What is Raura anyway?

Me: They're mountains in Peru! C'mon guys how did you not know that?

Calum: No, it's the couple pairing between Ross and Laura, duhh!

Ross started to smile and blush. That's when I found my face getting hot.

Raini: Awwww! You guys are blushing, that's so cute!

Calum: Yeah, I don't know why you guys aren't dating. You are so cute together.

Me: Whaaaaat? We are just friends and we swear we don't have feelings for each other.

Ross: Yeah, I like Laura, but not in that way

Raini: Oh, never mind.

Calum: Hey, we gave it our best shot.

He sounds so much like Dez sometimes, it isn't even funny.

Me: All right, I better get going. Do you know how long it's going to take to make this face perfect for this last episode?

Ross: Laur, you always look great.

Me: Aw, thanks Ross. *Blushes*

Ross (Calum and Raini): Just as friends, I better go with you, Laur.

Raini: You do that.

 **ROSS' P.O.V:**

We walked awkwardly outside of Raini's dressing room and looked at each other in a caring, friendly way.

Laura: Well, I better go and get ready for our scene then!

Me: Oh wait. My mum was wondering if you wanted to come by our place for dinner, you know? We always do it!

Laura: Sure, should I stop by your place after we finish today?

Me: You can come with me. I mean, Rydel is picking me up so you could come with us too if you want.

Laura: Ok, sure, I'd like that.

After a long pause, I broke the silence by saying: "Anyway, I better go and get ready. This hair isn't going to brush itself!"

Laura: All right then, bye!

We hugged then walked our separate ways to get ready for the new romantic episode.

 **General P.O.V:**

Heath: All right, everyone! Are we ready to shoot this scene?

They were about to film one of the last scenes. The scene where Ally breaks up with Austin because she doesn't want to ruin his career is the one they would be filming now.

Everyone: Yeah!

Laura with wearing a purple dress that was fitted until about her belly button then flowed out. Ross wore a black tuxedo with a white shirt. Raini and Calum weren't in this scene but were excited to see the on going chemistry between the two.

They all stood in their places as the Director yelled action.

 **Raini's P.O.V:**

Me: OMG, guys, that was amazing you sure know how to add chemistry in dialogue.

Laura: Aw, thanks Raini. That's so sweet.

Ross: Yeah thanks Raini!

Calum: Guys I just spoke to the director and he says he wants to do one more scene for the season.

Me: Today's gone by so quick. I can't believe we may never be on this set again!

Laura: Yeah, it's so upsetting.

Ross: Do you know what scene we are doing Calum?

Calum smiles a mischievous grin.

Calum: Yep, we're doing the kiss!

 **A/N: Thank you for reading the first chapter of my first story. I hoped you liked it. Next time I update some interesting things may happen to Laura and Ross. Please review! - Mads**


	2. Little do they know

**A/N: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you may recognise, I wish I did tho. The plot and storyline is mine tho. ;)**

 **Laura P.O.V:**

Why the hell was I so nervous? I mean I've kissed Ross before in character. Just breathe, Laura. We are about to shoot the kissing scene on the last episode of season 3 where I run up on stage. This is the last time we will film anything to do with Austin and Ally. The rest of the cast and I are all really upset that we may never get to work with each other again.

I hear my name being called to the set so I stand up and pace myself as I walk down the corridor that seems to go on forever. My hands are shaking rapidly now. All I have to do is say a few lines, run up on stage then kiss him. It shouldn't be this hard. I mean, unless I have other feelings for him…no…. yes…. I don't know.

I arrive on set and I see Ross walk over to me.

Ross: Hey Laur, sup?

Me: Ummm

Ross: Awww, are you nervous to kiss me?

Me: Pffft, no!

Ross: Don't worry; I'm a good kisser.

Me: I know

I covered my mouth as soon as the words left my tongue. Ok, yes. I realise now that I do have feelings for him. I can't let anyone know, especially Ross. If he ever knew and didn't feel the same way that could ruin our friendship for…ever! I can't let that happen.

We stand there in an awkward silence for half a second. Then Ross begins to speak like it never actually happened. He was so good like that.

Ross: So are you excited for tonight? Rydel and I are still picking you up, right?

Me: Yeah, that's still fine. I'm super pumped! Although we do this all the time because we are so close, almost like family, I am still extra excited.

Ross: Yeah, me too.

Keith: So, if we could get everyone into their positions, that would be great.

Once we were all in position, Raini beside me while Calum is behind, we were ready to begin.

Director: Quiet on set. Annnnnd action!

 **Ross' P.O.V:**

Oh my god. Laura is so weird. Like, a cute weird. She said I was a good kisser. OMG. She's such a dork. Anyway, the scene's almost over. I see her running up to me, a flash of purple from her dress. She pauses right before we both lean in to kiss. It's a long kiss that lasts a good 10 seconds. Her lips are so soft on mine. When we pull apart, I see confidence in her eyes that tells me even though she denies feelings for me she liked the kiss. I must agree with her on that though.

Director: CUT! Annd that's a wrap, everyone!

I see Laura blush dramatically; she then walks off with Raini to their dressing rooms. I was about to turn away to find Calum so we could talk but I see Laura turn around to look at me. She smiled but when she saw me looking she quickly turned away.

I look around for Calum who I can't seem to find anywhere. He must have gone back to his dressing room too. Oh well, I'll talk to him some other time. I make my way back to my dressing room where I plonk myself down on my comfy couch after I have changed back into my day clothes. I can't stop thinking about our kiss. I don't have feelings for Laura but boy that just made me feel so alive!

A small chime comes from my small coffee table that sits beside my couch; it's my phone. I reach over and grab it. It's Rydel.

 **TO: Ross**

 **FROM: Rydel**

 **Hey Ross, it's Rydel. I'm really sorry I can't pick you and Laura up tonight. Something came up and I won't make it nearly time.**

 **-Rydel**

 **TO: Rydel**

 **FROM: Ross**

 **That's okay. I'll just go with Calum and Laura can go with Raini seeing as Calum only brought his two-seated car.**

 **-Ross**

I get up to go to Calum's dressing room knowing he would be in there. I knock on his door quick and loud.

Calum: Enter!

Me: Hey Calum, can you give me a ride home?

Calum: Sure buddy. Hey, I hear you and Laura have a date night.

Me: What? No, she is just coming back to my place for dinner. We do it so often!

Calum: Yeah, that's called date night.

Me: No it isn't if my family is going to be there as well.

Calum: Oh right. Anyway, we should probably head. It's going to get late soon.

Me: All right let me just tell Laura she has to go with Raini or at least ask if Raini can drop her off at my place.

Calum: Ok let's go!

After Calum and I convinced Raini to drop Laura off at my place when she was ready Calum and I hopped into his tiny, two-passenger car and speeded off down the road.

After a while we arrived at my house. Calum let me out, we exchanged goodbyes and I headed up the stairs to m porch while pushing the keys into the lock. I entered and smelled something delicious. I let me nose take me to where the mouth-watering scent came from.

Turning around a small bend I saw Laura and my mum cooking. It looks like Laura and Raini beat me to my own home. AGAIN!

Me: Mmmmm! Hey mum. Hey Laur. Smells good, what's cooking?

Stormie: Oh, only one of my best meals. Mac and Cheese!

After the words left her mouth I hear what sounds like a roar of thunder but turn around to see Rocky pounding down the stairs.

Rocky: Did someone say ma and cheese?

Laura: Yeah, that's what we are having for dinner!

Rocky: Yes! I love mac and cheese.

Laura: No kidding…

 **General P.O.V:**

After the food was served and placed in front of everyone the Lynch's and the lone Marano didn't pace themselves as they began scooping their dinner into their mouths at an extremely quick rate. At the end of their meal Rocky, Riker, Ross and Ryland let out a huge sigh while lowering their forks.

Rocky: Oh, so good!

Ryland: Where did you learn to cook Laura?

Riker: Are their any leftovers?

Ross: Can you make this for me everyday?

Laura: No, Ross. But I can give you my recipe.

 **Laura's P.O.V:**

I ignored everyone else's comments except for Ross' because… I don't know… I guess I like him. Really all I can concentrate on now is Ross. He is my centre of attention.

Ross: Laura? Laura? Laur? Hello? Is anyone in there?

My mind snaps back to reality as I see the whole Lynch family looking clueless towards me.

Me: Sorry, I was just thinking about something.

Riker: Were you thinking about Ross?

Me: Ha. Ha. That's very funny. No, I wasn't. But Riker, you can't say anything because we all know 100% that you don't go a second without thinking about my sister, Vanessa.

The tips of Riker's ears turn bright red as he also begins to blush. Rydel breaks the awkward silence.

Rydel: Hey Laura. Can you stay for a sleepover? Please, please, please?

Me: Yeah, yeah, sure. Of course I will! Both my parents and Vanessa are out so that should be fine as long as I don't in any of the boys' rooms, am I right?

I paused for effect that no one seemed to understand. I looked around the table for a high five. Only after getting a shake of a head from Ross did I lower my hand in shame.

Rydel: All right, quick then! Let's go!

She ran me so quickly upstairs that all I saw around me was a blur. We sat down on two pink beanbags that were situated perfectly in her room when we began to talk. We mainly talked about latest fashion, hair, make-up that sort of stuff. She then asked the question I was dreading her to speak.

Rydel: So what's going on?

Me: What do you mean what's going on?

Rydel: I mean do you like Ross?

 **A/N: Ahhhh! I feel like this story is going really, really badly. I might need some pointers so just comment some suggestions or even PM me. Sorry it took me so long to update, I've just had a really large exam block that I needed to study for plus I've had some severe writers block so please, please, please help me! This is a longer chapter than my last one. On the first chapter I just wanted to get the ball rolling, you know? So please some suggestions are really appreciated and who knows you might just get a shout out for it! Until next time! -Mads**


End file.
